Playing The Odds
by Anne T.M
Summary: Captain Janeway finds out about a certain betting pool, and in particular betting line #146. This was written for the PADD fiction contest where the entire story had to be told through communication on PADDs. It's important to read carefully including the to and from parts.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters.

Synopsis: Captain Janeway finds out about a certain betting pool, and in particular betting line #146. This was written for the PADD fiction contest

Rated PG

Playing The Odds  
By: Anne T.M. 

To: Commander Chakotay  
From: Captain Janeway  
Subject: #146  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 0900

 _Have you seen line #146 of Mr. Paris' latest plot?_

To: Captain Janeway  
From: Curious  
Subject: Plot  
Location: Ready Room  
Time: 0905

 _No, I have not. Is it anything interesting?_

To: Curious  
From: Annoyed  
Subject: Plot II  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 0907

 _I don't think it is interesting! It is insulting!_

To: Agitated  
From: Even more curious  
Subject: Insulting?  
Location: Ready Room  
Time: 0910

 _Stop pacing and sit down so you can give me the details. We found out a while ago that he was "discreetly" running a little betting pool. I thought we agreed that it would be good for morale._

To: Mr. Takes things too lightly  
From: The woman who can make your life a living hell  
Subject: Betting Pool  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 9:15

 _I don't need to sit down! I don't want to stop pacing! And this is not good for_ _ **my**_ _morale!_

 _#146 – Captain Janeway will kiss Commander Chakotay in the mess hall. Choose the correct date and approximate time to win._

To: Hot Lips  
From: Ready, willing and able  
Subject: Kiss  
Location: Ready Room  
Time: 0919

 _What are the odds?_

To: The Dreamer  
From: Not a Chance In Hell  
Subject: Odds  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 0923

 _Who cares? The only betting Mr. Paris should concern himself with is how long he will be in the brig! How dare he have people betting on my personal life!_

To: Not Thinking Clearly  
From: The Opportunist  
Subject: The KISS  
Location: Ready Room  
Time: 0927

 _Just name the date and time and I will be there with my lips puckered!_

To: Fantasy king  
From: Protocol Queen  
Subject: The Never Going to Happen Kiss  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 0930

 _Are you crazy?_

To: The Dense Captain  
From: Her Crafty First Officer  
Subject: 20:1 Odds  
Location: Ready Room  
Time: 0933

 _Kathryn, just name the DATE and TIME and I will be there!_

To: Tactical Genius  
From: Repentant Soul  
Subject: Showtime  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 0935

 _Today, 1230._

 _p.s. You are brilliant._

To: Mr. Paris  
From: Captain Janeway  
Subject: Bridge Duty  
Location: Helm  
Time: 1200

 _Commander Chakotay and I will be going to lunch. Please take the bridge until Mr. Kim returns._

To: Tom  
From: Harry  
Subject: Command Team  
Location: Mess Hall  
Time: 1234

 _You will not believe what just happened! Captain Janeway kissed Commander Chakotay!_

To: Nice Try  
From: Not that gullible  
Subject: Non-kiss  
Location: Mess hall  
Time: 1236

 _I know I'm here all by myself and bored out of my mind but I am not that bored! Tell B'Elanna or whoever helped you cook this up that it was a nice try but you have to do better than that to out scheme a master schemer like me._

To: The soon to be poor Lt. Paris  
From: An Eye Witness  
Subject: THE KISS  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 1240

 _You are just jealous because you were not here to see it!_

To: My Supposed Best Friend  
From: Scared  
Subject: Dramatic Turn of Events  
Location: Mess hall  
Time: 1243

 _I WANT DETAILS! But it doesn't matter anyway. No one placed a bet on line #146 in a few weeks. I check the data every morning, noon and night._

To: The Idiot (Who probably hasn't checked them since this morning)  
From: A Mere Acquaintance After This  
Subject: Reality  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 1246

 _They had just finished eating lunch and were walking up to recycle their trays before they left. She slipped and her tray went flying as she started to fall. He grabbed her hand to stop her from falling but as he did, some of the food hit his face. Once she righted herself she leaned over and kissed his lips that were dashed with pudding. Then she quickly sauntered out of the mess hall. Since you drilled me over and over about the importance of this event, I checked the time. The kiss occurred at exactly 1230._

To: Mr. Non-Loyal  
From: Deep In Trouble  
Subject: Line #146  
Location: Opps  
Time: 1255

 _Shit! You were right. I just checked the betting logs and someone placed a bet this morning for today's date at 1230. I am still trying to decipher who it was. Oh my god! You won't believe it. It was Captain Janeway!_

To: "The Master Schemer"  
From: Someone You Barely Know  
Subject: Coincidence  
Location: Helm  
Time: 1259

 _What a coincidence. Ha, ha!_

To: Naivety Personified  
From: Not beaten yet  
Subject: No such thing  
Location: Opps  
Time: 1002

 _There is no such thing as coincidence. I think she tried to set me up and I am about to call her on it. She won't be drinking coffee on me! Here she comes, now._

To: The Esteemed Captain Janeway  
From: Lt. Paris  
Subject: Bet  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 1004

 _Very impressive, Captain. Unfortunately, I don't believe it for a second._

To: ENSIGN Paris  
From: HIS BOSS  
Subject: Integrity  
Location: Helm  
Time: 1006

 _Are you calling me a liar?_

To: My Wonderful Boss  
From: Humble Employee Paris  
Subject: Integrity  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 1008

 _Never! I know exactly what happened but before I can pay up, I need to remind you of rule Number 7. "No staged acts shall constitute a completed or viable action." So, as you see Captain, until I have proof that that was a REAL kiss I am afraid I cannot pay you._

To: Doubting Thomas  
From: Deeply Offended  
Subject: Proof  
Location: Helm  
Time: 1010

 _What type of proof will satisfy you, since 50 eyewitnesses is not enough?_

To: Partner in Crime  
From: The Co-conspirator  
Subject: The Scam  
Location: First Officer's Office  
Time: 1012

 _I assume you have gotten a copy of all the communiqués. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. I think it is time for you to contact the Doctor._

To: The Captain  
From: Skeptical  
Subject: Authenticity  
Location: Bridge  
Time: 1015

 _It is not that I do not trust your word or theirs but with the magnitude of the payout it is my duty to be careful. And no, the smile on Chakotay's face is not proof enough._

To: Walking a Thin Line

From: My Last Nerve

Subject: Duty

Location: Helm (but soon to be Brig)

Time: 1019

 _Duty is an interesting choice of words considering that you are questioning my integrity concerning a completely illegal activity. Proof is on the way. Then I expect payment in full to be in my account by dinner,_ _ **Mister**_ _Paris._

To: The Fool

From: The Doctor

Subject: Proof

Location: Helm

Time: 1030

 _Please download the enclosed file. It should provide all the proof you need. Though as to why you would question the Captain's word is beyond me._

To: Mr. Paris

From: Captain Janeway

Subject: Decorum

Location: Helm

Time: 1035

 _Please close your mouth. You look ridiculous. You act like you have never seen a sonogram picture before. I'll be in my ready room awaiting payment._

To: Chakotay

From: Kathryn

Subject: Dinner

Location: Bridge

Time: 0300

 _Dinner tonight? Of course! It's on me. I have enough rations to feed an army. Do you think we should invite the Doctor to celebrate with us? After all he is the one who came up with the "evidence". How is Tom doing?_

To: Kathryn

From: Chakotay

Subject: Tom

Location: Ready Room

Time: 0305

 _Tom must still be stunned because he hasn't said a word all day. We can invite the Doctor for desert but I would rather have you all to myself for a while. I must say that I was impressed with the Doctor's "improvising" skills. I was afraid that his ethical subroutines might have prevented him from helping us._

 _p.s. What happens in a few months when it becomes obvious that you are not pregnant?_

To: Pudding Lips

From: Hungry

Subject: The Scam

Location: Bridge

Time: 0315

 _Maybe by then it will be true. See you tonight._

The End


End file.
